


Brothers In Arms

by SketchyWritingKing



Category: Big Hero 6, Big Hero 6 (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyWritingKing/pseuds/SketchyWritingKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yokai and Yama are Brothers in Arms as they go through tough decisions and crimes they make together! we get to look at their adventures as they discover a dark secret hidden under San Fransokyo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers In Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Yokai is NOT Callaghan but rather his own self. An OC I created before we even knew the identity of the masked man

_Breaking news. A well-known science facility, Shigori Co., on the outskirts of San Fransokyo, has been burnt down mysteriously by an unknown fire in the very core of the building, burning both the people inside, except a few people, children to be exact, for a social experiment and the building down. Mysteriously, from the recent police report, the people of the building have sever cut wounds on the throat and wrists. We might have a suspect being a child who came out of the burning building leading the children from the social experiment. He was covered in blood and carrying a knife.  
More to come._

_Welcome to the morning news. Last night’s burn down at Shigori Co. has come to our eyes as we mourn the people who died mysteriously in the fire. The child, now named Yokai Kinshou, aged ten years old is not the suspect of the mysterious cut wounds on some of the scientists but it was the Head of Shigori Co., Takimo Shigori according to the boy and is being rewarded a heroes medal of San Fransokyo for leading the children of the social experiment out of the burning building unscathed and well. They boy seems to be mute but his expression says it all as he is rewarded._

_Welcome to the evening news. It would seem that the plot thickens on our little hero Yokai Kinshou as it turns out Shigori Co. was doing illegal and most horrifying science experiments on children to give them an immortal life by making them Cyborgs. Yokai Kinshou, who is now confirmed to be the killer of some of the scientists and Takimo Shigori before burning the building down single handed-ly, has also been confirmed to be part of that same science experiment which went successfully at an extent. X-rays show that parts of his body and most of his right arm show that it has been modified scientifically through the veins and muscle with delicate surgery which cannot be erased even with the most top surgeons in San Fransokyo. Scientists say they feel sorry for the ten year old and are completely insulted that some of the most brilliant and most trusted minds can do such a low thing to a child._

_The children who Yokai saved are also been victims of the harsh experiment and are now treated with the upmost care through counselling and are up for adoption. Though do be wary, raising such a child, as famous scientist Professor Robert Callaghan said, can be quite difficult seeing they have heightened senses and over powering strength as well as evidence that they have been experimented on such as scars along their chest, arm and face area._

_Yokai, being one of the children who are up for adoption, was adopted by a loving family known as the Fushido’s who run a bath house/massage/meditation building. Proud Father of five, Yamoto Fushido, says, “He’ll be a great addition to the family and we’ll treat him just like any other ten year old no matter what!” We hope for this bright young boy that he is well rested in the family home and gets back to his new daily life. ___

__Upon reaching the new home after a few papers were signed, Yokai now sat in the back seat of an old car, looking out the window of the pink coloured blossom trees, the bright blue sky and the shining sun. He hated it. Darkness was his only friend and he preferred it that way but if he stayed any longer in that hell hole, god only knows if it was his time to meet his loving family up beyond the clouds. He sighed which caught the attention of a large woman who turned around and smiled at him. “Like seeing what you see? Don’t worry aye? You’ll be seeing it more as we get you to your new home!” She said cheerfully. “Then we can do proper introductions over lunch aye?” Her accent was thick from the west but it was understandable and the way she laughed was loud enough to be heard four blocks away. Yokai nodded in response and looked out the window again with the same expression he had been wearing ever since he left the burning building. A blank, expressionless face._ _

__The house looked oriental with miniature shrines lit with a candle and adorned with red petals, statues of powerful stone dragons guarding the front of the homestead and blossom trees, letting their petals fall to the white rocks that lay beneath them. Yamoto parked his car and got out, walking to the back to bring out two suitcases of newly packed clothes and toys that were donated by the public. The mother went and opened the door for the young boy and watched his expression change to awe as he looked around his surroundings more. Maybe Yokai might come to like the light since he’s staying in such a beautiful place._ _

__“Welcome to your new home Yokai. And guess what? You’re not alone! You have three beautiful older sisters and two strong willed brothers!” Yamoto said with a bellowing laugh. Yokai nodded along and looked around the inside of the house. It was adorned with pictures of past ancestors, scrolls with wonderfully drawn dragons swirling through the sky and armour hanging on the wall. Yokai was amazed how large this family was. He then spotted around the corner three girls peeping at their new brother before running away giggling as Yokai laid his steel blue eyes on them. “Heh, those are your sisters. Nosy aren’t they? You’ll meet them when we get you all settled in aye?” The mother said._ _

__The room Yokai was assigned to was large with a lot of space for playing in. There was a desk, a large bed, cupboard, everything a bedroom needs. All it needs is some posters, toys and photos. The mother placed Yokai’s new clothes in the cupboard whilst Yokai grabbed his new toys and put them in the toy chest that was beautifully designed. “There we go! Now then, you hungry?” The mother asked and Yokai nodded with a small smile which made the mother bellow a laugh. “Good! I expect you to eat lots! God knows what they fed you in that building! You’re gonna get some real food in your stomach Cyborg or not!” She said, ruffling Yokai’s short jet black hair. He winced at first but soon leaned into the touch. It felt good being patted like that. Not being slapped on the head or grabbed by his hair._ _

__Yokai was lead to a large sitting area which opened up to a large backyard that had a large weeping willow tree in the middle of it. Underneath the drooping leaves laid a small koi pond of all variations. The table was large enough for a big family dinner and Yokai sat at the very end of it and the mother sitting next to him. Soon Yamoto and five other kids who were following behind him sat down at the big table before food started coming out of the kitchen and onto the table. The food was luscious and was quite big for lunch. There was roast duck, roast beef all shining from the grease along with a few sushi platters and a coleslaw salad to top it off._ _

__Yokai’s mouth was salivating from the smell of the food and was about to dig in before the mother stopped him. “Introductions first Yokai. Everyone, meet your new brother Yokai! If you have been paying attention, Yokai has gone through tough times and we all must be patient and nice to him as he settles into our humble home ok?” the children chimed in with an ‘ok!’ as a response. “Now then. These are your sisters Yokai. Momo, Mira and Maya. Very strong willed sisters who will protect you if you ever go to school. And these are your brothers. Dominic and Yamashino.” The mother introduced. The girls giggled and waved at Yokai and the brothers smiled and waved. “BUT YOU CAN CALL ME YAMA!” Yelled Yama. “Shush! Inside voices Yama! And I’m Mama Fushi aye?” She said with a caring smile. Yamoto smiled at Yokai as well. “Alright kids you can dig in now!” He said and they all cheered before digging into the luscious food._ _

__“How come you can’t talk?” Yama asked as he was gorging on some duck. “Yeah can you even talk?” Maya asked. Yokai looked up and stopped eating before moving his hands in a weird way. “Mother what is he doing?” Dominic asked. “That there is sign language. It’s his only way of communication. Deaf people do it too and not everybody can understand it. Maybe Yokai can teach you how to read it.” Mama Fushi responded. “He’s saying ‘Because I am born mute’.” Yamoto translated which yokai bowed his head as in thanks. The children nodded with awe. “Yokai! Can you teach me how to sign language?” Yama asked with curiosity and Yokai nodded. This made Yama happy. “Great! We can start after lunch!” he cheered. “I want to learn too!” Mira said. “Me too!” Maya responded. “Me three!” Momo said after. Yokai smiled brightly. Yes, he was going to love his new family._ _

__After lunch, as planned, the kids went into Yokai’s new room and tried to learn how to sign language. Alas it was a failure because they learned something new about Yokai. He couldn’t write nor read. “Bummer! Maybe we should teach you how to write and read first before we learn your language huh?” Maya said. Yokai nodded in response. That way he could write out what each sign means and also for the people that haven’t learned sign language. “Don’t worry Yokai! We’ll teach you how to read and write!” said Mira and the other girls agreed which made Yokai smile and bow his head in thanks._ _

__That night Mama Fushi decided to bathe Yokai privately to see what secrets he has been hiding under his clothes. And it was scary to look at a ten year old with scars all over his body. “Does it hurt Yokai?” Mama Fushi asked. Yokai nodded and signed with his hands saying ‘the memories hurt which makes the scars hurt even more’. Mama Fushi nodded. “Ah I see…lift your arm up. I betcha you’ve never had a hot bath in a long while huh Yokai? Does it feel good having one?” She asked some more and Yokai sigh and nodded in relief. Yes it was nice instead of the cold water being sprayed on him in the cold bathroom floor. He smiled as Mama Fushi ran her fingers through his short black hair and massaged his head with the soap lathering up. He had found his safe haven and he was so happy a nice family adopted him and accepted him of who he was regardless of the tests that those horrible scientists did to him._ _

__Yokai was tucked into bed after his nice long bath. He felt warm and fuzzy under the covers. Mama Fushi kissed his forehead and wished him good night as she left the room. “Tomorrow is another big day alright? We’ll explain over breakfast tomorrow sweetie~” She said as she blew him a kiss and slightly closed the door, letting some light in. Yokai looked up at the darkened ceiling covered in stars wondering what his life would be from now on. He was just about to close his eyes until he heard the door creaking and footsteps coming closer. Getting into defence mode, out of instinct, he sat up and saw Yama crawling onto the big bed. “Hey Yokai. Mind if I sleep with you tonight? I wanna get to know you so why not sleep together huh?” he said with a smile and Yokai nodded, scooting a bit so Yama could have some room._ _

__“I’ve seen you on TV and how you were all cool looking like a superhero! Whatever those mean scientists did to you deserved it and it was good of you to save those kids too! Yokai? Do you think you can protect our family like you protected those kids?” Yama asked, staring into Yokai’s eyes. It was a big question and a responsibility for a ten year old but Yokai nodded in acceptance which made the chubby boy next to him happy. “Great! We can both become superheroes then! Let’s protect people from now on! Yama and Yokai! Brothers in Arms!” Yama cheered silently until he yawned. “Welp see you in the morning brother. Goodnight!” And just like that he was snoring sweetly and off to dream land. Yokai stared at the ceiling again, staring at the stars plastered on the roof and slowly closed his eyes next to Yama, hoping he would have a good dream instead of a nightmare._ _

__The next day was a Monday which meant the start of a new week at school. Yokai was the first waking up after hearing noises from outside of his bedroom out of instinct. All those years of waking up suddenly to small or loud noises made a huge imprint on him when staying at the facility. He got out of bed, got changed for the day and headed outside to meet Yamoto who was outside of his door. He chuckled as he saw the young boy staring up at him. “My up early huh? I’m guessing Yamashino is in there hm? He’s got school today and he needs to wake up for breakfast. Want to help?” Yamoto asked and Yokai nodded. He always wondered about what School was like since his Education system was about how to kill, fight and advanced mathematics. The two shook Yama’s shoulder to get up first until Yamoto yelled at him to wake up which made Yama jump. “Uagh! Don’t scare me like that papa!” Yama complained as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Rise and shine Yamashino! You got school!” Yamoto declared which made Yama moaned in annoyance. Yokai giggled silently as he followed Yamoto to the dining area to have Breakfast._ _

__The food was succulent like yesterday. There was a big bowl of rice for each person, a side bowl of miso soup and eggs and bacon on one plate, buttered toast on another and fried fish on another plate. Yokai sighed and licked his lips as he started plating up the food he wanted. After breakfast he watched his siblings scurry around, getting ready for school. As the five of them were ready, Yokai was invited to come as well to see the school Yama and the others go to. They all piled into the van and drove off to San Fransokyo Elementary. “Now Yokai you’ll be attending this school as well so we need you to come with us to the front office so we can set you up in the school.” Mama Fushi explained. Yokai Smiled brightly at the mention of going to school along with his siblings. Now he can learn all those things he had missed out on._ _

__As they got out of the car, the gates were huge by Yokai’s height but the school was even bigger. Anxiety started to fill Yokai up as he watched the swarm of kids playing hopscotch and skipping around on rope. So many games and so many new friends to make. “Like our school? I can’t wait for you to come join us!” Yama cheered and Yokai smiled back as he followed the group into the school grounds. Though, when Yokai was seen by many kids, they made way for the group as if avoiding them. “Yamoto…do you think?” Mama Fushi asked her husband in worry. “I think so…but it doesn’t matter he’s our son.” Yamoto firmly replied as he brought Yokai closer to him. Confused, Yokai looked around and saw fear in the children’s eyes. Why are they scared of me? He thought. He was a hero not a monster. Sure he killed some of the scientists and killed the head CEO of Shigori Co. but that was because of the mistreatment he and several other kids were getting from the illegal experiments._ _

__“Junji! Dotsu!” Yama cheered as he ran to two kids his age. The two kids who were friends with Yama waved and ran to him. “Yama! Good morning!” They cheered together. “We saw you on TV Yama! It was so cool!” Said Junji. “Yeah with---oh…” Dotsu said before slowly realizing who was behind Yama. “With that kid…uh, Yama can we talk to you?” Dotsu then added, bringing Yama close to him. “Aren’t you scared of him Yama? He hurts people plus he’s part robot…” Dotsu pointed out and Junji nodded along. Yama was confused at first before getting what his two friends said and pushed them away with an angry face. “Hey! That’s no way to talk about my brother! Yokai is gonna come to this school and you’re gonna be friends with him! Sure he’s half robot but he’s just a kid like us!” Yama stated as he stood tall and proud next to Yokai. Junji and Dotsu both felt immediately guilty of what they said about Yokai and apologized. Yokai nodded as to forgive the two and smiled as Yama stood up for him._ _

__As Yama and his siblings entered the building to go to class, Yokai followed his parents to the front office where he could be registered after having a bit of a talk with the head principle by the name of Kioshi Hanamura. Yokai was asked to sit outside the office as his parents talked to Mrs. Hanamura. He looked around and saw nothing of interest save for the bowl of candy he is longing to have. The lady at the desk who was tapping away picked up the ringing phone and looked at Yokai. As she hung up she forced a smile at the young child. “You can go into the office Yokai.” She said before going back to her work. Yokai nodded and slowly opened the door to reveal an antique-styled office with walls filled with all sorts of books and a large wooden desk in the front. There were pictures of past Principles as well as the founder of the school. Yamoto and Mama Fushi were sitting next to each other and smiling at Yokai as he walked up to the large desk. Mama Fushi picked him up with ease and made him sit on her lap._ _

__“A pleasure to meet you Yokai! I’m Mrs. Hanamura. I know of your story since I saw you on TV so you’ll be fitted with special needs and such if you can understand.” She said as she signed to Yokai, showing she knows sign language very well. Yokai was shocked and thrilled that someone can sign language and signed back to her. “Yes I understand and thank you for letting me come to this school.” Mrs. Hanamura nodded and smiled. “Well I am honoured. I hope you three have a lovely day. Yokai can start school next week along with the supplies and books he needs. He will be in the same class as Yama just to get him comfortable in class. I’m sure he’ll be popular with the kids.” She added and the Fushido’s said their thanks and left with Yokai._ _

__“Excited Yokai? At least there’s one person who knows sign language as well as you do!” Mama Fushi had said. Yokai smiled in response and looked at the school one last time. Tomorrow would be another big day as he prepares for school next week. As he moved his direction to the school gates he noticed an old lady about to cross a busy street. Down the road, revving could be heard and there was a speeding moped coming down the street in a school zone for Pete sakes! Yokai knew what was coming and quickly ran into action. “Yokai wait!” Yamoto said, running after him but it was too late. Yokai was in between the old lady and the speeding moped. The driver noticed and screeching could be heard from the tires. Readying himself, Yokai used his robotic arm and forcefully stopped the screeching moped and flipped the moped and the driver over the old lady. Luckily the driver was well suited but his moped not so much._ _

__After that scenario, the police and ambulance were called. The old lady and Yokai were sitting next to each other in the ambulance, Yokai intently listening to the older lady who was thanking him so much and how much of a good boy he was and how she saw her on TV. They’re lovely conversation was cut short due to the angry driver. “Hey kid look what you did to my ride! You’re gonna pay!” He growled. Yokai glared at him despite his size. He was about to attack until Yamoto stepped in. “Yeah but who was speeding punk. Pick on someone yer own size! After all its you’re fault your ‘ride’ is like that! You were speeding in a school zone!” He yelled. The other man was about to say something until he was cuffed and dragged to a police car. “I’LL GET YOU NEXT TIME PUNK! YOU’LL BE SORRY!” He yelled until the door slammed shut on his face._ _

__Yokai blew a raspberry at the man until his attention was turned towards Yamoto who wasn’t very happy. “And you mister, you could have been hurt! What would you do then?” he growled. The old lady looked worried. Yokai looked down at his lap and signed to his father. “I’m sorry dad. I just wanted to help.” Yamoto sighed and hugged Yokai. “I’m sorry for growling at you but you had me so worried for you. Remember we just adopted you and we don’t want to lose you already…” He said which brought Yokai to tears. Not once has ever been worried for him other than the kids at the facility. He hugged his father back and wished he could say ‘I’m sorry’ to him. The old lady was also brought to tears and smiled at the two hugging it out._ _

__Yama and the siblings were amazed at Yokai’s strength as they heard about the near death crash near their school as they got home and heard about it on the news. To test it out, Yokai started giving everyone piggy back rides around the house which didn’t bother Yokai but rather made him smile as he sped around the house with his siblings on his back. Though one sibling didn’t want a ride and that was Dominic. He rather watched the others running around as he sat down and watched the nature channel which was for his homework. Dominic has always been the type to finish work then play later though that wasn’t the case this time. Since hearing rumours about Yokai in school he has grown to find Yokai as a nuisance, a bother. And that bother is taking away the one person he looks up to. Yama. Though Yokai was his sibling and he hated thinking about him like that it was the cold hard truth._ _

__After dinner, Yokai went to bed early due to the events that happened today and closed his door fully, keeping the noise and lights out. He yawned and stripped into his pyjamas which had little robots printed on them and crawled into bed with his new sleeping buddy, Pojo, who was a rag doll monkey with green button eyes. He snuggled into Pojo and fell asleep. For once he was in a deep sleep and didn’t realize the person who snuck into his bedroom again and jumped into his bed. He was half asleep but he could hear the conversation Yama was having with him. “Yokai, you were so brave saving that old lady today. I wish I could have super powers like you then I could protect everyone I love! Junji, Dotsu, Mama Fushi, Papa, everyone…I know you must be asleep but I want to say I wanna protect you too. At the same time I was so worried for you but you pulled through. All those tough years you have been through at that place must’ve been hard on you but I know you were brave enough to fight against them and win. Yawwnn…I wanna be just like you Yokai…Goodnight...” And he fell into a deep sleep. Yokai, though was half asleep, had tears running down his cheeks and a smile on his face._ _

__Never in his entire life has anyone said that about him. This made Yokai wanting to protect this family no matter what._ _

__Through blood and tears as his old friend said…_ _


End file.
